harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Wouter15
Hallo, welkom bij Harry Potter Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Yowal (Overleg) jan 4, 2010 14:59 Motivatie Ik wil graag rechten, omdat ik dan veel meer voor de wiki kan doen. Ik zou dan bijvoorbeeld sjablonen willen aanmaken of andere dingen die alleen gebruikers kunnen. Ook zou ik andere nieuwe gebruikers graag willen helpen. Ik zou er nooit misbruik van maken. Denk er alsjeblieft over na. Groetjes, Lily Loved dec 18, 2011 15:36 (UTC) Motivatie (2) Geachte Wouter15 Ik wil graag de beheerder van deze site worden, omdat ik graag wil helpen om deze nog veel beter te kunnen maken. Dit kan ik veel moeilijker zonder rechten. Een paar voorbeelden die ik wil doen als ik rechten heb. Ik zou als allereerste de verschillende categorieën zoals Tovenaars en Heksen en Tovenaars en heksen één willen maken. Dit is ook aan de gaan bijvoorbeeld bij Tovenaar en Tovenaars. Ook zou ik dan proberen ervoor te zorgen dat er geen Dubbele Pagina's meer zijn en nieuwe mensen op de wiki tips geven. Ik zal nooit iemand blokkeren of lappen tekst verwijderen voordat ik het aan u heb gevraagd. Ik weet dat ik nog veel te leren heb over deze site, maar als ik rechten heb ga ik er 200% voor. Denk er alsjeblieft over naar. Alvast bedankt. Barrypooter94 dec 18, 2011 15:44 (UTC) Motivatie (3) Beste Wouter15, Ik wou vragen of ik beheerder van de site mag worden omdat ik het nogal rommelig is wil ik de wiki netter en beter maken. Ik ga niemand blokkeren of een stuk tekst verwijderen zonder toestemming. Denk er alstublieft over na Groeten Generaal Battiebreaker 6 apr 2014 15:59 (UTC)Durim Shehu :Hoi Durim, ik vind je nog iets te kort actief op moderator te zijn. Ik vind wel dat je al erg goed bezig bent en dat je misschien als je zo doorgaat weleens moderator kan worden. Mocht je dingen zien die je anders wil hebben en je hebt daar de knopjes niet voor, meldt het maar aan mij en ik doe het wel voor je. Wouter15 (overleg) 6 apr 2014 17:39 (UTC) ::Ok ik hoor het graag als u vind dat ik er klaar voor ben hartelijk bedankt dat u heeft gereageerd Generaal Battiebreaker 7 apr 2014 15:40 (UTC)Durim Shehu IRC Hallo Wouter Het was lang geleden dat we op de IRC waren als je tijd hebt kun je even een bericht sturen en gelieven deze week nog. Erik fedrik dec 31, 2011 11:38 (UTC) Ik kan helaas niet op dat moment die jij had voorgesteld (op avonden kan ik nooit) kan je om 12 u ? Meschien kan ik er zijn. Ik denk van wel. Erik fedrik jan 2, 2012 21:44 (UTC) irc Kan je nu komen het blijkt dat je online bent. Op de Nickelodeon kanaal. Erik fedrik jan 2, 2012 21:49 (UTC) Nieuwe infobox Hee Wouter, Ik heb net een nieuwe infobox aangemaakt: Sjabloon:Infobox_Toverstok. Alleen is het probleem dat, als je hem toevoegt in een pagina, je de tekst altijd eerder krijgt dan de Infobox. Zou je dit kunnen maken, zodat de infobox eerder is dan de tekst. Alvast bedankt. Groetjes, Lily Loved jan 6, 2012 15:33 (UTC) RE: Sjabloon Infobox Hey, Dit schijnt ook niet te helpen, want nu krijg je i.p.v. alleen het sjabloon ook eerst die Clean Template en daarna ook het sjabloon zelf. Kijk maar eens op Minerva Anderling. Groetjes, Lily Loved jan 10, 2012 17:05 (UTC) Idee Bericht Heey Wouter, Ik zat op de Engelse Wikia te kijken en daar doen ze ook bij de Geselecteerde Afbeelding en Geselecteerde Artikel een afbeelding (Geselecteerde Afbeelding; logo Zweinstein, Geselecteerde Artikel; Gouden Snaai) in het klein erboven. Ook hebben ze daar een speciale pagina waar iedereen een afbeelding of artikel kan voorstellen en dan wordt er gestemd (Geselecteerde Afbeelding; ~ Geselecteerde Artikel;). Misschien kunnen wij dit ook doen net als een Poll op de Hoofdpagina met een Film erbij - zoals de trailer van HP7 part 2 - dit kan de site weer een beetje beter maken. Laat het me even weten als je wilt reageren, Groetjes Lily Loved jan 26, 2012 17:26 (UTC) Bericht Wouter ik maak veel bewerkingen en andere heb hier ook rechten die hier al een 1 jaar niet meer geweest zijn, ik zou niet weten wat ik met me rechten moet doen en mag helpen. Wil je alsjeblieft een keer op de chat komen en het mij en Lily uit leggen. Alvast Bedankt Barrypooter94 feb 7, 2012 18:23 (UTC) Bericht Ok Wouter thanks, ik wou het al vragen aan je over die Dubbele Pagina's alleen je bent bijna nooit meer op de chat. Ik wist niet dat ik mocht verwijderen zonder jou toestemming, maar ok ik ga gelijk aan de slag. Maar Wouter jij moet ook een beetje aan de slag, want wij hebben de afgelopen tijd veel meer bewerkingen dan jou. Nog veel succes ermee! Groetjes Barrypooter94 feb 7, 2012 18:31 (UTC) Ik snap het helemaal Wouter alleen wij zitten in de 4de van VWO en we hebben echt superveel huiswerk!!! Ik hoop dat je dat ook snapt. Groetjes Barrypooter94 feb 7, 2012 18:37 (UTC) Bericht 2 Heey, Ik ga er nu ook vol tegenaan en ben het eens met wat Barry zegt wat betreft ons huis- en leerwerk. Ik ga vanavond beginnen met overbodige pagina's verwijderen of samenvoegen met andere pagina's. Ook ga ik kijken wat je allemaal kan met de rechten. Veel succes met school verder en tot vanavond. Doei, Lily Loved feb 7, 2012 18:43 (UTC) Re: Ga je gang. -- - Overleg feb 7, 2012 23:20 (UTC) RE: Leuk Idee Ja dat is inderdaad wel een goed idee. Ik had gisteren die wiki aangemaakt, zoals op de engelse versie. Ik heb ook wel meer leden nodig op de wiki om het een beetje interessant te laten worden, maar ik ben nu vooral bezig met perfectioneren. Kom anders vanavond op de chat dan kunnen we er verder over praten. P.S. ik had op de Strijders van Perkamentus Wiki ook een link naar deze wiki gedaan. Groetjes, Lily Loved feb 8, 2012 17:52 (UTC) Screenshot Hee Wouter, Ik ben momenteel bezig met de hoofdpagina. Daar maak ik een scherm in, net als op de engelse wiki, waar belangrijke gebeurtenissen gebeurt zijn op deze dag. Maar zou je alsjeblieft bij Speciaal:Uploaden weer een vakje Screenshot bij de licentie willen zetten? i.p.v. screenshot staat er nu namelijk twee keer maak een keuze en ik weet niet hoe ik het moet veranderen. Hopelijk spreek ik je snel weer op de chat, Lily Loved mei 19, 2012 09:29 (UTC) Chat Hee Wouter, Sorry dat ik er gisteren niet was, ik had een wedstrijd. Vandaag ben ik er wel! Ik heb zelf zo goed mogelijk geprobeerd om de wiki in stand te houden tijdens jouw afwezigheid en de anonieme gebruikers hebben wel het een en ander gedaan. Dankje voor je complimentjes. Ook is de wiki qua opbouw veranderd, sinds 1 mei of in ieder geval rond die tijd. Groetjes, Lily Loved mei 20, 2012 09:02 (UTC) ingebroken Hee Wouter, Dit is echt heel raar. De laatste tijd gebeuren er rare dingen op de wiki, maar er is ingebroken op mijn account! Iemand heeft mijn rechten verwijderd en onzin op jouw gebruikerspagina gezet. Nu kan ik mijn eigen gebruikerspagina niet meer bewerken, omdat ik die beveiligd had vanwege vandalisten. Ik snap echt niet hoe het heeft kunnen gebeuren. Ik hoop dat je snel terugkomt en me mijn rechten terug kunt geven, groetjes Lily Loved Barry hee Wouter, Ik wilde even zeggen, Barry speeld zaterdag 27-10 een wedstrijd in de plaats waar jij woont, in de C3. Als je tijd hebt, hij wil graag dat je komt kijken, dan heb je hem ook eens gezien. Groetjes, Lily Loved :Is er geen site met foto's ofzo? Dan kan ik hem ook een zien. Ik lees dit bericht pas net. Wouter15 (overleg) 30 okt 2012 17:52 (UTC) :::Ik zal kijken, maar ik denk het niet :( Ik hoorde ook dat er 2 verschillende verenigingen in (jeweetwel) zijn. Barry moest spelen tegen degene die niet de naam van jouw woonplaats bevat (als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel..) Ik laat zo snel mogelijk iets weten! :::Groetjes, Onderscheidingen Hoi Hoi Wouter15! :) Southparkfan 19 jun 2013 19:04 (UTC) Google Streetview Moet je kijken :) http://www.nu.nl/film/3519022/google-zet-harry-potter-beelden-street-view.html In Diagon Alley Groetjes, Lily Loved ♡ 5 jul 2013 17:16 (UTC) :Ik had het al gelezen ja. Echt heel vet om te zien! Wiki partner Hallo, ik vroeg me af of mijn wiki (Nederlandse Warrior Cats wiki) partner mag worden met deze wiki. Daar bedoel ik mee dat we dan de link van elkaars wiki op onze startpagina zetten om meer bezoekers te trekken. Daar help je je eigen wiki en die van mij mee. Groetjes, Maanhart Vraagje Hoihoi, Op de site van Marten vilijn staat een fout, maar er staat geen potloodje bij van bewerken. Hoe kan ik die fout als nog bewerken? Loesie xxx (overleg) 29 mrt 2014 18:13 (UTC) :Het artikel is beveiligt. Je kan hier wel neerzetten wat de fout is zodat ik het voor je kan aanpassen. Wouter15 (overleg) 29 mrt 2014 19:06 (UTC) Hey, Er staat " terwijl hij probeerde ter achterhalen waarom de zegevlier sterker was dan zijn oude stok" maar het is toch waarom die niet sterker was dan zijn oude stok? Het staat in de tweede alinea van het stuk slag om Zweinstein Loesie xxx (overleg) 29 mrt 2014 19:19 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Beste Wouter15 ik merk dat als ik afbeeldingen op deze wiki zet dat ze dan onder u naam of onder de andere beheerders staat klopt dat?? Generaal Battiebreaker 8 apr 2014 12:46 (UTC)Durim Shehu :Wat bedoel je precies? Als ik een afbeelding upload staat mijn gebruikersnaam erbj. Als jij een afbeelding upload staat jou gebruikersnaam erbij. Wouter15 (overleg) 8 apr 2014 14:36 (UTC) ::Dat onder de afbeelding (bij toegevoegd) staat dat iemand anders het plaatje erop heeft gezet. Generaal Battiebreaker 8 apr 2014 15:20 (UTC)Durim Shehu :::Heb je een voorbeeld voor mij? Wouter15 (overleg) 8 apr 2014 15:22 (UTC) ::::Ja natuurlijk bijvoorbeeld bij Dorothea Omber heb ik het plaatje van haar toverstok erbij gezet maar staat er Lily Loved onder Generaal Battiebreaker 8 apr 2014 16:15 (UTC)Durim Shehu :::::Ow, bedoel je dat. Onder het plaatje wat je op een pagina zet komt diegene te staan die het plaatje heeft geupload. Wouter15 (overleg) 8 apr 2014 17:22 (UTC) ::::::Nee ik bedoel dat dan haar naam eronder staat inplaats van mijn naam. Generaal Battiebreaker 9 apr 2014 16:07 (UTC)Durim Shehu :::::::Dat zei ik el eerder. Als ik bijv. Bestand:HarryPotter.jpg en plaats op de pagina Harry Potter, dan komt onder dat plaatje mijn naam te staan omdat ik heb heb geupload. Als jij nu datzelfde plaatje op bijv. Ron Wemel neerzet dat komt nogsteeds mijn naam eronder te staan aangezien ik de persoon ben die het plaatje heeft geupload. Snap je? Wouter15 (overleg) 9 apr 2014 16:56 (UTC) ::::::::Oh nu snap ik het! Dank u! Generaal Battiebreaker 9 apr 2014 18:58 (UTC)Durim Shehu Infobox Hé Wouter15 ik vraag me af hoe je een infobox (zoals bij bijvoorbeeld Lily Loved) kan maken. Generaal Battiebreaker 8 apr 2014 13:14 (UTC)Generaal BattieBreaker :Vul onderstaand overzicht maar eens in: :Wouter15 (overleg) 8 apr 2014 14:37 (UTC) :Thanks!!! Generaal Battiebreaker 8 apr 2014 15:15 (UTC)Durim Shehu Vraagje beste wouter graag zou ik wilen weten of we kunnen zetten de zoon van Cho Chang graag hiervoor uw reactie91.182.65.207 15 apr 2014 09:14 (UTC) :Zou je ietsje duidelijker kunnen zijn? Ik begrijp je verzoek niet helemaal. Wouter15 (overleg) 15 apr 2014 16:38 (UTC)